


Day 5: Holy

by LovelyJehan



Series: Ryan/Brendon/Dallon Poly Fics [6]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute boys, Dallon is 17, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Ryan is 18, and Brendon is 16, no band!au, prompt, that's why its underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJehan/pseuds/LovelyJehan
Summary: Ryan was leaning against his black Chevrolet Bel Air, smoke being blown out of his mouth, a cigarette placed delicately between two fingers. The two younger boys smiled when they saw him.





	

Brendon and Dallon quietly slipped out of the crowd of people catching up after Mass had ended. Both boys knew that their parents wouldn't mind, especially if the boys were with each other. What their parents would mind was the fact that the boys were meeting their 18 year-old boyfriend about a block away from the church. Dallon slipped his hand into Brendon's as they walked in a relaxed silence.

Ryan was leaning against his black Chevrolet Bel Air, smoke being blown out of his mouth, a cigarette placed delicately between two fingers. The two younger boys smiled when they saw him.

"Hey, darlings." Ryan said, in-between a drag of his cigarette.

A blush rose to Brendon and Dallon's cheeks.

"H-Hi." Dallon replied.

"Awww, no need to be so shy, baby." Ryan crooned, crooking his fingers under Dallon's chin to left his head, then placed a tentative kiss on his lips.

"S-Sorry." Dallon stuttered.

Ryan placed another kiss on Dallon's lips before doing the same to Brendon.

"So, you two done being holy yet?" Ryan asked.

Brendon rolled his eyes.

"The change of clothes is at my place," Ryan said,"although, I wouldn't mind if you walked around the apartment naked."

Again both Brendon and Dallon blushed.

"Just get in the car." Ryan said, dropping his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out.

"SHOTGUN!" Dallon and Brendon yelled at the same time, causing a few people walking down the street to look at them.

"Bren, you sat shotgun last time. You can sit there when I drop you two home. It's Dall's turn now."

Brendon pouted and Ryan kissed his lips in response.

"My baby isn't allowed to be sad. It's just a seat, Bren." Ryan said.

"Okay." Brendon sighed, opening the car door and sliding into his seat.

Dallon closed Brendon's door before opening his own and climbing into his seat, like Dallon did for Brendon, Ryan shut the door and got into his position in the driver's seat.

"Seatbelt's on."

"I am not a child." Brendon stated.

"That's exactly what I said when I was sixteen, B. You are a child."

"If I'm a child, then you're a pervert."

Dallon let out a laugh.

"Shut it, giraffe. You're a child too." Ryan said.

"And what are you, an adult?" Dallon asked causing Brendon to snicker.

Ryan shot Brendon a glare through the rear-view mirror.

"Awww so the bad boy does have feelings!" Brendon exclaimed, mockingly.

"Loooove you, babe." Dallon said, laughing.

"Love you dorks, too." Ryan replied, taking Dallon's hand in one of his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me](https://naughtyryro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
